There are known in the prior art various forms of apparatus for dispensing a preselected mix of various denominations of paper currency or the like. One such apparatus is shown in Winkler et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,822 issued Apr. 28, 1987.
The common belt system of the apparatus shown in the '822 patent includes a belt tray over which the upper lengths of the feed belt extend so as to receive the sheets of currency delivered thereto by the various dispensing units. Means is provided for affording access to the area between the outlets of the feed devices and the belt systems in the event of a jam or the like. More specifically, the belt supporting tray is supported for pivotal movement around the axis of the belt drive shaft. The belt assembly is biased to an operative position at which a takeoff gear on the shaft remote from the drive shaft engages a gear of the system which drives the stacker wheel. When access is desired, and externally operable handle is moved to disable the biasing means to permit the belt assembly, including the tray, to swing to a position at which access can be had through a trapazoidal opening in the side plate of the machine. In the course of this operation the takeoff gear moves out of engagement with the input to the stacker wheel drive. When the handle is released, the springs restore the belt assembly to its operative position and the takeoff gear moves into engagement with the stacker wheel drive system. As an alternative it is suggested that the belt assembly be supported on a parallel motion linkage for movement between operative and inoperative positions. In each of these arrangements movement of the belt and supporting tray to inoperative positions results in disengagement of the stacker wheel drive or disengagement of both the stacker wheel drive and the belt drive. While these systems theoretically accomplish their intended purpose, they are relatively complicated and not as reliable as is desired.